Truth Or Dare
by Mytho-Kun
Summary: L let everyone take a break from the Kira case for several hours. When Misa came along and saw everyone bored, she decided to spice it up with truth or dare.


**Disclaimer - I do not own death note, nor any of the characters.**

**This could have LxLight in it, it depends which way you look at it. This is a one-shot, aka, I'm not gonna write any more chapters after this.**

**L calls Light "Raito-Kun" in here, by the way~**

**well, to everyone that reads this, enjoy~**  
**Light - How could they enjoy something like this?**  
**Me - It's not that bad, is it? D8**  
**Light - Horrible.**  
**L - Learn your manners Light-kun**  
**Near - I find that this is quite interesting.**  
**L + Light - GET OUT OF THIS STORY NEAR D8**  
**Me - Hey, don't be mean to Near!...*ahem* Well, enjoy~**

* * *

L turned around from his chair, to face Sochiro, Matsuda and chains that connected him and Light clattering as he did so.

"You are free to take a break, but leaving the building is not an option" stated L, as he stoop up, and headed towards the kitchen, of course, dragging Light with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Before anyone could show any sign that the person could come in, the person barged in...it was Misa.

Light took in a big breath of air as Misa started running towards Light. "Light-kun~!" was heard throughout the building, then the sound of someone falling to the floor, more specifically with a hug.

Light pushed Misa off of him with a annoyed groan. Misa crossed her arms and pouted until she realized everyone was looking like they were about to die of boredness.

Matsuda was talking to Mogi about how he found a penny on the ground yesterday, Mogi was completely uninterested.

Sochiro was drinking coffee while his arm supported his head up. Misa turned to look at L, whom boredly tugged on the chain, trying to get Light to fallow him to the kitchen.

Misa then swung her hands up in the air "I know! We can play truth or dare!". Sochiro sputtered on the coffee he was drinking, Matsuda stopped talking long enough to look at Misa, fallowed by Mogi.

L stopped tugging on the chain to look at Misa "Misa, we won't have time to play games when Kira could be killing someone at this moment"

Misa pouted "I thought you were on a break". Before L could answer, Matsuda jumped out of his seat "She's right, Ryuzaki! We should play it, we are on break after all!"

L turned to Light to see him scowling at the idea, L smirked. "Your right Matsuda, playing a game would be fun"

Light turned angrily to L. "Ryuzaki! You said it yourself, we don't have time!"  
L put his thumb to his lip "Is Raito-kun afraid that he will have to tell everyone he is Kira?" Light groaned in annoyance at the remark. "Ryuzaki, I told you, I'm not Kira!"

L had a creepy grin on his face as he said "So, that means Raito-kun does want to play?"  
Light sighed "Sure, whatever"

Matsuda and Misa cheered, and said literary at the same time "Yay! Truth or dare!"

About 20 minutes later, when Light calmed down and L had his cake, that were all in a circle. Matsuda raised his hand up like an eager child "ooh! Me first!"

Without approvement that he could actually go first, Matsuda pointed at Light. "Light, truth or dare!?"

Light sighed, before thinking a moment before saying "dare". Matsuda thought for a moment before saying "I dare you to say 'I love you' to Ryuzaki...as a friend of course" Matsuda finished sheepishly.

Light growled under his breath "What!?". "20% of being Kira" L mumbled to himself.

"You have to do it Light, it's a dare!" Matsuda said, almost as if he were eager for Light to say it.  
Light sighed "Fine!" he said as he turned sharply to L "I fucking love you Ryuzaki!"

L waited a moment before answering with "Raito-kun, you sounded like someone that just admitted their love to someone stubborn"

Light quickly turned his head to hide his angered and embarrassed blush. Matsuda laughed nervously "Uhm...Light, its your turn". Light turned to look at Matsuda long enough to nod.

He looked around the room to spot Misa. "Misa, truth or dare"

Misa squealed "Light-kun picked me!" she said. Light rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Misa put on a thinking pose, before shooting one of her hands up and saying, in a eager voice "Dare!"

Light smirked "I dare you to break up with me!". Misa gasped, and dramatically whined "Light-kun! Why do you want me to break up with you? Does Light-kun not love Misa-Misa! Is Misa not enough for Light-kun!"

L sighed, getting tired of her whining "Just do it Misa" he said.  
Misa pouted, then said "Fine, I'll do it, but only if I can be Light's girlfriend after the game!". Light groaned "Yeah, whatever". 'At least I get some time knowing I'm not in a relationship with her' he though to himself.

Misa looked around the room, then spotted Watari walking by. "Old man! Truth or dare?" (**I couldn't help myself, I felt like Misa shouldn't know his name xD**)

Watari turned to look at Misa, confusion in his eyes. Misa pulled off a smile "You are the one that takes care of Ryuzaki, right? Truth or dare?"

Watari glanced at L for help to get out of this, L just shrugged. Watari sighed "Truth". Misa stood up to walk to him "Okay!...hm...has Ryuzaki ever called you 'daddy' ?" Misa asked.

Watari glanced at L one last time before responding "When he was little, I suppose" (**I couldn't help but see L as a little child, calling Watari "Daddy" that sounds adorable xD**)

Before anyone could respond, Watari spoke again, as if he already knew the rules of this game. " , truth or dare?".

Sochiro looked in slight shocked at being asked that, especially from Watari, but he answered smoothly "Truth".

Watari, as if he already knew what he was going to pick, said "Have you ever sung before?".

Sochiro looked astonished by the question, he hesitantly answered "Not...really".

Watari just walked away, it was plain he just did that to get out of the game. Light looked at his dad. "Okay, dad, your turn".

Sochiro nodded at his son, then looked at L "Ryuzaki, truth or dare?". L was caught off guard while absorbing his cake. He blinked several times and looked at Sochiro "Hmm?".

Sochiro asked again "Ryuzaki, truth or dare". L, without hesitation, answered "Dare".

Sochiro thought for a good moment before he said " I dare you to eat a carrot". L looked disgusted at just the thought.

Light smirked, "Come on Ryuzaki, you gotta do it" Light said, and with that, Matsuda eagerly stood up and got a carrot. When he came back he handed it to the still disgusted detective.

L stared at the carrot...the _thing_ in his hand. He sighed, and abruptly brung it to his mouth and placed it on his tongue, luckily, it was one of those miniature carrots.

L slowly shut his mouth, and started chewing, everyone stared at L as if he just cured world hunger.

When L swallowed it was an awkward silence for a moment before L said "Matsuda, truth or dare?".

Matsuda immediately snapped out of his amazed gaze, and answered with a proud tone "Dare!".

L took another bite out of his new cake Watari had given him after he had eaten the carrot. "I dare you to wear a dress".

It was silent for a moment before Sochiro stuttered out "w-what?" like it was him who had to wear one.

Matsuda cautiously stood up "uhm..where do I get the dress?". Misa stood up "fallow me!" she said, as they walked to her room.

Misa came back 3 minutes later, and 20 minutes later, an embarrassed Matsuda came back with a dress on, earning a couple of snickers and giggles.

Matsuda nervously. looked at Light "Light, truth or dare?". Light wasn't caught off guard at all, he smirked "Truth" he said, not wanting to do anything embarrassing again.

Matsuda thought hard before saying "Is it true that your gay?". Light's eyes swung open "W-WHAT!?". Matsuda sheepishly added "Its because your last name backwards is "I'm gay"

But before Light could answer, Matsuda spoke again "So if someone read it like that, it would be "Light, I'm gay" so basically it sounds like someone is telling you they are the last name is first it would be "I'm gay, Light" so either way, someone is telling you they are gay. So ignore my question"

Light blinking in confusion, before Matsuda asked another question "Light, out of this group, who looks more like a homosexual?". All eyes were on Light now, well, L's was on his cake, but still.

Light barely had to think before he answered "Ryuzaki". L seemed un alarmed by someone saying his name. There were a lot of giggles and chuckles at Light's answer.

Finally, Light broke the awkward laughing silence by saying "But_" he got cut off by L saying "Isn't it about time to get back to work?".

Everyone glanced at the time, and it was true, it had been an hour since they had started playing.

Everyone stood up awkwardly and found their desks, well, Misa left(**not before glomping Light xD**).

At the end of the day when everyone went home, and the only ones left were Light and L, L asked Light "do I really seem like a Homosexual to you?".

Light answered without thought "Yeah". L just creepily smiled "Raito-kun, you never cease to amaze me"

* * *

**I got bored~xD. But anywho, that was fun to type either way. I typed half of it on my phone ( till the point where Light said "Misa, truth or dare" then I typed the rest on my laptop about 3 hours later) so if it seems like a sudden change of anything, that would be why xD**  
**and I know L isn't really Homosexual, but it was too tempting xD**

**And also, is it weird that I was listening to "Eminem-Stan" while writing this? o-o**


End file.
